


Together we can take the world apart

by Hieiandshino



Series: 100 ships [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In a different world, she thinks, they must have been husband and wife instead of brothers. Boyfriends. Lovers. The only difference is that, here, they have the same blood, but that only makes their connection stronger. It can’t be a problem. It won’t be a problem.</i>
</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together we can take the world apart

**Author's Note:**

> _Fantastic Four_ (all media types) doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Title comes from Garbage's song "The world is not enough".
> 
> This is an unrevised work, so I'm sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> Spoilers for this current _Fantastic Four_ run, in which they basically lose everything and are forced to disband.

**#38. Human Torch/Invisible Woman (Johnny Storm/Susan Richards née Storm)**

Susan wants it to be simple. When their lips meet, it is as if they have always been there, one against the other. They were made the same, by the same genes and the same experiences, and perhaps that is what makes them so close, as if they have always kissed each other instead of a thousand different people. Johnny touches her hair slowly, his fingers searching for her the back of her neck, the other one never leaving her face and Susan wishes for them to be there forever at the same time she wants them gone to find her waist, her thighs, her bosom.

“Johnny.” She whispers, and Susan thinks it’s funny. She never whispered to him in this tone, but after so long with him by her side, Susan thought she had used all possible tones with him. Living and learning, learning and loving.

Johnny’s mouth is on hers again and he presses further into her, almost dipping Susan like that famous picture in Times Square. Susan lets him, lets him do anything he wants, as long as he doesn’t stop this. God, please, don’t ever let him stop this.

Her fingers find the zipper of his jeans and she opens it, moving to open the button of his pants as well. Johnny muffles something against her lips, but Susan is too afraid to hear, so she keeps kissing him and doesn’t think of all possible words the sounds could represent, only breaking the kiss to look right into his eyes when she touches him. Johnny moans while she arches her back to show him she wants it all, she is not afraid of any consequence as long as he is with her. As long as he is in her.

“Sue, we _can’t_.” Johnny says, but he keeps thrusting against her, and she burns hot with the thought and anticipation having him inside her. Susan throws her head, moans, wanting more and more. Her hand drags his head down to her breasts and he obeys — Johnny whispers that they can’t do this, but pushes her bra down and sucks one of her nipples.

Susan thinks of everything they did. Surviving their father’s antics when they were young and their mother died; getting powers; saving the world; changing the universe. Susan thinks of all their battles, all their victories and losses and different universes where things went right and wrong. So she takes his head between her hands; touches his cheeks gently as Johnny looks at her again. His lips are swollen, his eyes are dark and she knows that she looks the same. Johnny opens his mouth to say again that they can’t, because they are _siblings_ , because she is _married_ , because she has _children_ , because of a thousand different reasons. Susan, however, doesn’t care. She cared too much for this world, a thousand times she has cared more about people and their wishes than her own, and this changes now. It has to. She gave everything to the world and it took all she had and more. She lost her family, her team, her job. Only Johnny is left behind with her, the same way when they were young ( _hands clasped and watching as people in their lives left for good or for little amount of time, only to return worse_ ). Besides, they have been delaying this for years.

In one of a thousand different realities, she thinks, they probably are husband and wife instead of brothers. The only difference is that, in here, they have the same blood. But blood only makes their bond stronger, so it can't be a problem. It won’t be a problem.

“Yes.” Susan says. Her voice does not tremble, she does not cry. Susan looks at him until Johnny mirrors her expression — confident, daring, unafraid — and she smiles. “Yes, we _can_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship, but, wow, I suck at writing them, huh?


End file.
